Harry Potter If Only
by Teff Pena
Summary: Harry has reached his final year at hogwarts. Harry learns the true meaning of betrayal and love. Harry also learns that somethings are left best unknown.
1. Initiation in The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only the character that belongs to me are all unknown characters© Teffy Enchantments 2001-2003. This is my idea of what the 7th year of Harry Potter would be like.  
  
Author's note: Please write feedback it will give me more reason to continue. I appreciate constructive criticism. This is my first time at writing a fan fiction about Harry Potter. Also this is not written from only Harry's viewpoint.  
  
Thank You's: Raff for the story title.  
  
Chapter 1: Initiation in the Dark  
  
Voldemort looked at the area where Harry Potter had disappeared with the body of the boy he had killed earlier. Rage swirled inside him like a hurricane. His long fingers were clenched in a tight fist, nails digging deep into the pale flesh. "So close, Harry Potter now that I am back, you will not be able to hide from me any longer."  
  
"Master." hissed a cloaked figure behind him. Voldemort swirled around facing the Death Eater. "The child is here," the death eater brought forth another cloaked figure, "Just arrived, My Lord. Shall I prepare the ceremony?"  
  
"Yes, it will take my mind off other things," said Voldemort pausing for a second, "What is the age?"  
  
"15, my Lord. 16 in only a few months time," replied the death eater surprised.  
  
"Good begin the ceremony," said Voldemort, eyes narrowing slightly at the tombstone where Harry had been tied to previously. The short figure lowered the hood, bright eyes shone against the darkness. Voldemort looked upon the child's face fondly, "the child is ready." Then he sat down on a large black chair made of black marble that the Death Eaters had conjured.  
  
The death eater took the dagger with which Wormtail had used to cut his hand off and stripped the adolescent of the robes. The kid stood unmoving, staring intently at Voldemort. Then was cloaked in a flimsy white robe. The child then held out a hand and the death eater with the dagger pierced the skin and traced in blood a symbol meaning "child." The child barely flinched but the eyes widened slightly. Yet, never took eyes off of Voldemort. Then the sleeves were rolled up reveling a thin wrist. Voldemort at this stood up and was handed a branding iron. He heated the iron in the fire and whispered an incantation and the red-hot iron glowed a sickly black. After that without hesitation he branded the teenager's wrist. The child cried out, but quickly stifled and clenched its teeth as the iron burned the skin and the magic delved deep into the blood. As soon as the iron was lifted the child collapsed.  
  
"You have just gave your life to me. You have agreed to serve me faithfully. Any treachery is punishable by death or worse means," said Voldemort to his new servant, "all services shall also be rewarded. You are now a Death Eater"  
  
The youngster examined the branded wrist, which now had the Dark Mark. It was of a skull with the snake protruding from the mouth. The sight of it was slightly sickening. The adolescent smiled proudly and turned its gaze upwards to face Voldemort then spoke in an admiring tone, "I understand, father."  
  
ON To Chapter 2-( 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only the characters that belongs to me are all the unknown characters© Teffy Enchantments 2001-2003. This is my idea of what the 7th year of Harry Potter would be like.  
  
Author's note: Please write feedback it will give me more reason to continue. I appreciate constructive criticism. This is my first time at writing a fan fiction about Harry Potter. Also this is not written from only Harry's viewpoint.  
  
Thank You: Trisha for helping me get over my writer's block.  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
  
The rain lashed against the windows of the bus. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon, but it looked like it was midnight. Many were grateful for the rain. It had been a hot summer in England. Various children had been playing in the rain earlier. Now the streets were empty and the bus emitted a large groan as it pulled into King's Cross Station. People disembarked quickly pulling out umbrellas, straining against the wind as they ran to the station.  
  
A slender, jet-black haired boy disembarked the bus and ran towards the station. Upon entering he shake the water off his umbrella before closing it. He shook himself sending water droplets all over the place. Then he loaded his baggage onto a trolley and headed down towards the platforms.  
  
This is no ordinary boy. He is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. At this moment he was headed towards the platform that would take him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Harry was just an infant, the Dark Lord killed his parents. Harry escaped the slaughter with just a scar on his forehead, product of a failed curse that had killed so many. Now, he is famous for bringing the downfall of the Dark Lord. The Boy Who Lived. The Dark Lord had returned to full body form in his 4th year, and Harry had barely escaped with his life, he still feels guilty that he could not say the same for Cedric. For the past 2 years Voldemort had not tried to make any direct attacks on Harry. Yet, the reign of terror was beginning once again, with renewed vengeance.  
  
Harry thought about his past as he walked down towards Platform 9 3/4. It is his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Time seemed to go by fast. It seemed only yesterday when Ron, his best friend, introduced himself on the train 6 years ago. Harry chuckled as he remembered what Ron looked like years ago. Tall, gangly, and with a head of hair so red you were positive it was on fire. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he was not paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he had crashed into another trolley.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, boy!" said the person whom Harry had just knocked over.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, here let me help you!" said Harry as he helped the girl up and put the luggage back into the trolley.  
  
"It is alright! I can do it myself! Thank you," said the girl angrily. She finished loading her stuff and walked off cursing under her breath about being late. Harry looked at the girl's retreating back, bewildered. Then he noticed that he had passed his platform. He turned his trolley around and ran back.  
  
~*~*~ "Harry! Hurry Up!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Harry got onto the train a couple of minutes before it began to move. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He had run here knocking over once again many other people. A bushy haired brunette poked her head out of a cabin door.  
  
"Harry over here!" she yelled waving her hand. Harry smiled as the girl came over to help him with his stuff.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I nearly thought I had missed the train," he said as he put his stuff away. Then laughter sounded behind him. Harry turned around facing his best friend of 6 years, Ron Weasly.  
  
"Too bad there wasn't a flying car outside. it might of come in handy if you did miss the train," chortled Ron. Harry laughed as he pounced on Ron.  
  
In their second year Harry and Ron had missed the train and "borrowed" their father's flying Ford Angelica. They had landed into big trouble; they were still surprised that they hadn't been expelled.  
  
"I thought the summer would never end. I believe the Dursley's have topped themselves this year in trying to make my life a miserable existence. They refused to take me to King Cross after Hedwig had molted all over the living room floor. I had to take the bus, " Harry said as he sat down after a failed attempt at putting Ron in a headlock, "how was your summer Hermione?"  
  
"It was pretty good. I finally got my braces off if you haven't noticed. Also, I visited a pen pal in America. It was really interesting. United States is so much more different than here," said Hermione. Harry looked at her, still amazed at how she can say all that in one breath.  
  
"How about you, Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"It was quite interesting. Father had let me come on a few of his raids. Well few are an understatement. There were a lot of raids this summer. It seemed that with every single raid the degree of danger increased. Pretty soon we were confiscating more and more dark objects," said Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry reflected upon what Ron said. His distress must have shown on his face for Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking about these past few years. How fast they went by and I still can hardly believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," Harry lied. He smiled and looked out the window, the images became blurred as the train began to move faster. Hermione just smiled and resumed her conversation with Ron about her summer in America.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry had drifted off to sleep when he felt a thunk on his head. He looked up and found a blond haired boy leaning over him. "Oh, it is you Malfoy. don't you ever go away?" said Harry not quite happy of being woken up. He looked around and found that Hermione and Ron were not around. "Where did they go?" thought Harry.  
  
"Shut up, potter, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's my height, with black hair and tanned," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"No, now go away," grumbled Harry trying to shut Draco Malfoy's face out. Ron came in at this moment and lunged at Malfoy thinking that he was trying to hurt Harry. Malfoy and Ron scuffled for a good while before Harry pulled them apart.  
  
Draco wiped blood off his lip and scowled at Ron. "Weasley ." he began before Harry held out his wand in front of his face.  
  
"Don't say a word, just leave. It will make both our lives easier," said Harry his eyes fixed on Draco. Ron stood behind Harry, glaring maliciously at Malfoy. Draco narrowed his eyes and straightened up and walked out of the cabin. He barely glanced at Hermione when she came in as he walked out.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione. Ron exchanged glances and began to crack up. They recounted what happened to Hermione. They changed into their robes as the train slowed down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked back to his compartment in a foul mood. "Always, the same," he thought, "Once I would like to see Harry and his sidekick, suffer." He clenched his fists as he mulled over the past couple of years. His bit his lip in anger and remorse as he recounted every single time Harry had nearly escaped death or punishment. Each time, coming out as a hero. Blood began to trickle from where he had bit his lip. Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boy creeping up behind him. In flash Draco was pinned against the wall.  
  
"Miss me Draco? I heard you've been looking for me!" said the boy. He  
  
Draco blinked a couple of times, still startled. The boy was eye level with him and really close . too close. Draco hadn't a choice but to stare back into those large hazel eyes. "Apara! Yes, I had been looking for you. your supposed to stick with me. Not off cavorting with every single girl you meet. I see you have changed into your robes," said Draco pushing the boy off of him. Apara laughed and crossed his arms.  
  
Apara was a handsome boy. He had black hair that fell in chaotic layers around his shoulders and olive face. His eyes were a bright hazel and always alight with mischievous intentions. He blew away a couple of strands of hair that fell over his eyes. "Alright I stay with you.until you get boring," he said. Draco rolled his eyes and the two boys walked off to their cabins as the train slowed down.  
  
Chapter 3 Coming SOOn 


	3. Forigeners From a Distant Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only the characters that belongs to me are all the unknown characters© Teffy Enchantments 2001-2003. This is my idea of what the 7th year of Harry Potter would be like.  
  
Author's note: Please write feedback it will give me more reason to continue. I appreciate constructive criticism. This is my first time at writing a fan fiction about Harry Potter. Also this is not written from only Harry's viewpoint.  
  
Warning: contains spoilers for the actual books.  
  
PS. The sorting ceremony is dedicated to my friends who have helped me so much in writing this. Thanks Passion for reviewing. Also sorry this chapter took so long to write. Sorry it is also SOOO long!! There might be some mistakes so forgive me!  
  
Chapter 3: Foreigners From Distant Lands  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione disembarked the train and joined their fellow classmates on their way to the carriages. They flagged down one and got inside away from the now drizzling rain. Inside it was cozy and dry. Harry lurched slightly forward as the horseless carriage began to move.  
  
Harry still felt rather sleepy and for some reason he thought that there was an ominous feeling in the air. Still, his back to school happiness was not dampened. Hermione was chatting away freely, mainly to herself, about potential careers for young witches and wizards after they graduate. Ron interjected once in a while correcting Hermione's pronunciation or facts. He was the only one out of the three who came out of a wizarding family. Therefore had an advantage of knowing certain things.  
  
Harry was only mildly interested; he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be an Auror. Ever since he had met the famous Auror, Mad Eye Moody (even if he was only an imposter), his 4th year, he knew his goal. Yet, the thought of playing for the England Quidditch team hadn't failed to cross his mind. Harry fantasized that he was high in the air flying on his broomstick..  
  
"I guess I would follow in my father's footsteps. Get a job at the Ministry ." Harry heard Ron say faintly. His mind was on finding the snitch. The dark blue and red robes that characterized the English team adorned his sleek body. He saw the faces of his best friends in the crowd cheering him on. A glint of gold sparkled at his left. He turned, there it was! The Snitch! He raced towards it, the face of the other team's seeker became blurred . he reached out his hand. then he saw it. Harry. A pair of red eyes were in the crowd, becoming brighter and brighter. Harry. He was falling .  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"We are here," said Hermione testily holding the door open and tapping her foot.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality, and shook his head as he got off the carriage and lagged behind Ron and Hermione. The image of those eyes was still burning in his mind. His hand shot up to his scar for a brief second, but it wasn't burning. Nor did he feel anything. He dismissed it; he guessed that after many years of living in awareness of Voldemort, he has become suspicious of unusual signs.  
  
Hogwarts castle loomed majestically before them. Ron smiled sadly. His eyes roamed around, up the walls to the high ceiling, taking in every last detail. His eyes caught a glint of gold, but when he turned in the direction it came from it was gone. Ron shrugged and entered The Great Hall along side Hermione and Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in his usual spot between Crabbe and Goyle. He surveyed his surroundings. Crabbe and Goyle as usual gwaffing at dumbest things. The same, familiar faces. The same, familiar conversations. The same, familiar everything. Nothing has changed. Draco leaned on his hand, bored, pretending to half listen to what Crabbe is saying about his summer. It wasn't until Crabbe mentioned the word "raids" that Draco perked up.  
  
"All the old death eaters houses . were being raided. We got a couple of warnings," said Crabbe stupidly. He seemed to have concentrated much on stringing that sentence together.  
  
"If you are right, Crabbe, I better warn my father. That bedraggled Weasley had all ready tried to raid our house once again. But my father commands too much respect now that ." his voice was drowned out by a tumulus cheer. The Sorting ceremony was about to start.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ceased their applause as the new first years walked to where the Sorting Hat sat upon the stool. Harry recognized the faces of awe and fear on the young wizard and witches' faces. Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands for silence and the sorting hat began its song.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts my lad and lass Here you shall be sorted from the mass What I see in your head 'tis no lie For the Hogwarts Sorting Hat am I  
  
Four Houses of great prestige Which one to choose? Let me put u at ease Pull me over your head do not fear With your thoughts the decision shall be clear  
  
To Gryfindor, may you proceed Where they are known for their brave deed Bold and daring these lions hold true The Gryfindors, my friend, may be your crew  
  
In Ravenclaw may be your abode Where intelligence is found along the road Wise and fair these ravens never rue The Ravenclaws, my colleague, u may belong to  
  
For Syltherin may u ensue Where speed plus determination equal two Tricky and powerful these serpents strike with might The Syltherins, my liege, may u be placed tonight  
  
Within Hufflepuff may be your domicile Where loyalty reigns and tempers are mild Gentle and Kind these badgers in chivalry they surpass The Hufflepuffs, my comrade, may be your class  
  
I bid you adieu and bon chance While I do my Sorting dance Put me on your crown do not delay For this way, in which house you belong I can say  
  
As the hat finished the Great Hall roared with applause. Ron's stomach rumbled loudly. Hermione giggled. "I wish they would hurry, I could eat a centaur, NOT that I want to of course!" said Ron quickly when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Harry quieted them both when Professor Mcgonagall began the long list of names.  
  
"Christian, John!"  
  
"GRYFINDOR"  
  
"Dove, Trisha!"  
  
"GRYFINDOR"  
  
"Gosweiler, Jen!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Flaig, Betsy!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Kar, Faran!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Mcgonagall continued until finally she reached the last few first years. "Wilkerson, Martina," who became a Slytherin. Then she rolled up the scroll and set it aside. The Great Hall became excited again, but was quickly stifled by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We have something new this year. We have set up a program where Hogwarts shall accept international student transfers. Please give welcome to our transfer students this year," Dumbledore announced with a wave of his hand.  
  
A small queue of students in various coloured robes entered the great hall. The height, skin colour, hair colour, etc ranged tremendously from the tallest red head, to the skinniest short dark coloured kid. Harry stared in awe at the students. Some sported their country's flags or colours. Mcgonagall unscrolled another scroll and began to read names:  
  
"Lambreth, Megan! Beleuchten der Schlag-Schule für Hexen, Germany," a tall brown haired girl with a German flag on her robes, tentatively put the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Mcgonagall continued:  
  
"Masuoka, Christina! Jonan Academy, Japan," a skinny longhaired girl with a Japanese flag on her robes, came up.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Sonski, Timothy! Academy di Medici per i wizards, Italy," a tall skinny boy proudly displaying his flag ran up.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Huerta, Apara! Salem Institute, United States," the handsome dark boy ran up there eagerly.  
  
"SYLTHERIN!"  
  
Apara smiled smugly and went over to sit next to Draco. "She's next," he said vaguely.  
  
"Are you even sure that she will be sorted into Syltherin?" asked Draco dubiously.  
  
" Of course! We've never been separated. We are practically the same person!" answer Apara a glint in his eye. Draco looked at him still unsure, but decided not to argue.  
  
"Huerta, Taniso! Salem Institute, United States," a short dark haired girl walked up gracefully to the stool. When she turned around Harry felt his heart rush up his throat. She was beautiful! She was a near exact replica of the boy who preceded her. Harry jaw hung open. His heartbeats quickened when the hat shouted out her house.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
The girl looked shocked. She glanced over to her brother then to the Gryfindor table. She looked unsure and scared. Somehow still she managed to walk off the stage gracefully and sit down at the far end of the table. Heads turned as she walked past. Harry and Ron both looked on drooling all over. Hermione with a scoff slapped both of them back to reality. "Really, you two! You act as if you have never seen a girl before! I would understand if it was a veela, but she is an ordinary human. Men!" scolded Hermione  
  
"That cannot be! There is something wrong!!! Taniso and I have NEVER been separated like this! Especially in rivaling houses!" cried Apara furious. He drummed his fingers on the table. It started to annoy Draco. "This ruins everything," muttered Apara.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Apara. How can it ruin anything? You will see each other everyday, still. Just enough times, " scoffed Draco annoyed at the dark haired boy. He was starting to get bored with all these transfers. More filth, to soil the school, was basically what Draco considered the transfers. Minus of course Apara and his twin sister.  
  
"Pyles, Val! Cu Chu Cuawain College, Ireland," a tall red haired girl was the last to be called and sorted (Gryfindor). She went and sat down, pretty soon she was chatting freely with other students. McGonagall exhausted rolled up the scroll and sat back down at the teacher's table. She clinked the spoon against her cup asking for silence. Dumbledore stood up and the hall became quiet.  
  
He said the usual announcements and gave a booming welcome to the new students. "Also I might add that everyone please stay away from the Astronomy wing. There is some construction going on there and I do not want any students to get hurt. Finally let the Feast begin!" he clapped and the usual delicious delicacies appeared on the rows of tables. Harry and Ron forgot all about Taniso and began to pig out on the chicken wings. A tint of red and gold twinkled in the stars above. 


End file.
